Feathers & Scales
by 8 O'clock
Summary: AU - "What would people say about a dragon changing his own laws for the beautiful eyes of a fairy ?"
1. Chapter 1

I hope you'll enjoy it ! And sorry for my bad English...

Characters belong to Hiro Mashima, story's mine.

* * *

He was resting on his cold throne, his red eyes lazily looking at the mountains of gold, jewels and crystals under his feet. Gajeel, on his human form, was lost in his thoughts. For the first time since 6 years, he wasn't sleeping under the piles of money and precious stones, or out searching for wealth to enlarge his treasures already bigger than the most powerful emperors'. In the past times, many kings had tried to get his treasure by sending proud knights, promising to them a part of the money or a marriage with a princess. _Had tried_, because none of them had returned, completely powerless in front of the dragon.

Gajeel was listening to the little noises in his castle, lost in a dark forest feared by men. He could hear to the noise of a mouse running, the silent song of gold and a calm respiration, the one of a person sleeping in one of the towers and maybe walking in a dream.

_The dragon was sleeping under a mountain of gold, his wings fold up near his grey body. The night had just fall and the stars were lazily shining in the dark sky. It was the sound of falling pieces of money that woke him up, followed with the cold that collide his snout. Gajeel decided not to move and to listen. The gold might had fall alone, unless it was a knight. A panicked __squawking told him that his hypothesis was correct. The dragon appeared abruptly from the pile of gold in which he was sleeping, making fly the money and the jewels, his roar making the pillars of the room shook. Gajeel began to look around him, looking for a frightened man in armour. Nothing. Seriously? He then saw a little thing shaking behind one of the pillars. The dragon approached, like a cat near a mousse, and thinking of punishments for the guy who woke him up. If that guy was thinking of waiting for the dragon to go back to sleep, he was a complete idiot._

_The giant reptile raised his big paw and put it down quickly behind the pillar. It was a weak blow, but enough to knock out a man. Gajeel then looked behind the pillar: nothing. What?! Wait, hold on a sec; there were two spots on the grounds: a green one and a yellow one. Two birds. But thieves: there was a necklace between their claws. It was a beautiful masterpiece, were diamonds were blooming at the end of silver stems. It was simple, but magnificent. Gajeel delicately took the necklace and up it aside. Then, he made up a little cage of the birds by melting some iron, where he threw them. He then took his human appearance: he was tall, very tall, with red eyes similar to the cats' and his black mane darker than the night. He was wearing a simple grey armour and his long cape was lying behind him. He looked at the cage; the dragon would make them talk once they were up._

Gajeel couldn't prevent himself to smile at those memories. The last visit he had and that was not from another dragon dated from 10 years ago. It had been a group of stupid idiots who died in 5 minutes. Since, nothing, except the birds and then, _her_.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy !

Characters belong to Hiro Mashima but story's mine.

* * *

_She arrived some hours after the birds. The dragon could only hear a little noise, not the one of a person walking, but the one of wings. It was probably the reflect of the light that attracted her in the treasure room. Without it, she would have been strolling in the castle all day and night long, exploring each room. And as she was pushing the heavy wooden door (that the birds had difficulties opening), her voice resounded, her shy little voice only just louder than a whisper. Gajeel would have had difficulties to hear it without his overdeveloped hearing:_

_"__Is there someone?"_

_A soft voice that was shaking a bit, probably because of the fear, but that was normally warm. _

_ "__Jet? Droy?"_

_The birds reacted in their cage, trying to wake up quickly but failing because of their weakness._

_She entered in the treasure room, hesitating and still not seeing in the shadow of a pillar what seemed to be a man. The dragon was surprise. It was only a fairy. A small fairy that may not even reach his shoulders. She seemed to be tires, maybe because she had flew a long distance. With her body not really developed for a woman, except for her large hips, she was looking like a child, but she might be at least 210 years old. Her body and her skull, except her face and her hands, were covered by feathers, purple and blue, green, yellow… those were softly reflecting the light. Longer feathers more were descending her back. Her wings were like a dragonfly's, beating the air as fast as a hummingbird. A fairy bird. Her beautiful face was young, with big brown eyes that were looking everything around her. The fairy seemed to be impressed by the size of the treasure room. The sculpted dragons at the top of the pillars were watching her with their stone eyes. _

_(Author's note : I was imaginating her with the feathers of Tooth in Rise of the Guardians. but let's keep reading.)_

_The fairy approached the gold, flying some centimetres above the floor. In their jail, Jet and Droy began to weakly squeal. When she saw then, the fairy couldn't hold a surprised hiccup. She flew quickly toward them. It was at that moment that Gajeel decided to act, spreading his oversized wings for his human body._

Gajeel began to remember what he had thought of her at that moment: "she can't be the one to send birds to steal him. She's too weak, hesitating, and fragile. That's impossible."

He had first thought of a sorcerer, or maybe a necromancer. But a simple fairy that was sending birds to steal him by simple coquetry, that was unbelievable.

"What's her problem, can't she ask to spirits of the woods to make her flowers necklaces? Unless those are not anymore enough for her? Or maybe she's just stupid to think that she can steal people's belonging without being noticed."

Maybe the jewel was magic, but he couldn't feel any magic on it. But she had to love her comfort to send other people to do the dirty jobs. And now, that idiot was entering his house after sending her accomplices. Fuck the logic. She was pretty brave to come to defy him, him who had killed armies of soldiers and made disappeared cities of the maps. And he had fly to her that day, all those thoughts vanished, letting only one idea: she was terrified.

* * *

Reviews :3 ?


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy ! And thanks for the reviews !

Characters belong to Hiro Mashima, story's mine.

* * *

_She only had time to get back. The dragon was looking at her. The silence was impressive. _

_"__Who gave the right to a fairy to enter in my home? She's your master, isn't she?" Asked Gajeel to the birds. "She came to see if you didn't fly away with the booty because you were taking too much time?" _

_"__What booty? And who are you?" she asked, not showing her fear._

_"__I'm the master of this land, Gajeel Redfox, Kurogane, the Emperors' Nightmare, the Cities' Destructor. And you, who are you to provoke me?"_

_The fairy must have been intimidated, because a new silence was created. _

_"__I'm Levy McGarden, the fairy's bird. And why are my friends in jail?"_

_"__Oh great, the dwarf didn't lost her voice! You must know it, since you are the one who sent them to robe me. I took them easily, it's the first time that they infiltrate a dragon's home, I am right?"_

_"__I don't know what you are talking about, let them go!" Whoa, she sure had voice. "I spent all my day looking for them and it's an old spirit of the woods who told me that they might be here. Now, release them!"_

_A new hypothesis appeared in the dragon's mind: maybe she didn't know anything; the two birds might have acted independently. She might not be lying._

_"__I don't see why I should do that, they entered in my territory without my permission. It's my land here, and my laws. They tried to rob me; I have the right to let them in their cage._

_"__What do you mean, steal you? They would never do something like that!"_

_She was interrupted by the squeals of the birds. Levy's eyes opened more and more, as the wrath on her face was changed in fear. The dragon couldn't understand what the birds where saying, he wasn't a freakin' bird, dammit! When the two chickens stopped their squeals, the fairy looked again the dragon._

_"__It's soon birthday. They wanted to give me jewels because I don't have any. They thought that the simplest way to find them was to steal you."_

_And she wasn't lying. _

_Gajeel's mind stopped. It took him many seconds to fix it up. For a reason as simple as the happiness of their friends, two birds had decided to defy a dragon's sleep. He had never seen something like that, except when his father went to his mother's grave. The only woman that he ever loved and never had the chance to meet, because she died during his birth. His father had educated him alone and very strictly. He never showed him his feelings, or told him that he loved him. Since his father was gone, the only visit that Gajeel had sometimes where from his cousin's, a real pyromaniac._

_He finally managed to say something._

_"__Anyway, they are still guilty; Facts are here and consequences will still be the same."_

_"__Please, they won't do it again, I'll watch them closely. They are young and innocent, everybody can make mistakes. Give them a chance, please…"_

_"__That's impossible!" roared the dragon._

_He was a dragon and had to impose his laws. What would people say about a dragon changing his own laws for the beautiful eyes of a fairy? _

_"__Those criminals will stay here until I decide the contrary"._

_"__Take me instead of them! I will take the consequences, it's my entire fault!"_

_Gajeel was again surprised. She was brave, really brave. Or just stupid. Was she really exchanging her freedom against two birds? She had to protect them, but that far? Was she crazy? _

_But it was interesting: the rumours of a captive fairy would attract knights ready to have the treasure and the fairy. That would make a lot of food and his legend would grow up. He could only accept. _

_"__Ok, I accept your proposition. But those birds aren't allowed to come back and if you try to run away, I will easily find you."_

_The little fairy didn't say anything, as Gajeel approached the jail and the birds were squealing, probably preferring to be prisoners. Their cage open, they flew in their mistress' arms, still thinking that they could run away together. Levy kissed them, telling them words to reassure them. She then let them go. The silence grew up as Jet and Droy disappeared behind the doors. Gajeel could smell salted water, tears. _

_"__Follow me"_

_"__Where?" She was hiding her tears._

_"__To your room, unless you think that you can fit in that cage." He showed him the little jail. Levy didn't answer and followed him._

_"__The other birds will be able to survive without you?"_

_"__Jet and Droy will manage."_

_"__Why this stupid and spontaneous decision? You have others birds to take care of."_

_"__You have nobody to take care of. You can't understand, my duty is to protect them." Her tone was hard._

_"__Then, who's protecting you?"_

_She didn't answer, probably because she didn't know._

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there ! Here goes Natsu... hope you enjoy !

Characters belong to Hiro Mashima but story's mine.

* * *

Gajeel took a sip of wine. Sometimes, he regretted his choice. She was destroying him. He thought about what his father taught him when he was only a baby-dragon:

"A dragon can't tie with someone that isn't a human. One day, this bond will destroy the dragon, because he will be summited to someone who will decide of his life, give him orders, chain him and even kill him. The dragon won't be able to defend himself because he won't be anymore capable of fighting against someone that he considered as a friend."

The situation was getting more complicated every day. He shouldn't have listened to his cousin: this fairy was finishing him. He had to finish this situation before it kills him. Dammit, the next time that he would fight his cousin, he would tear out his heart.

_Levy was sleeping, or at least trying. Her respiration was cut with weeping. Gajeel could hear her. He took his dragon appearance has the sun was coming out. He just wanted to sleep, exhausted by the last night. But as he was closing his eyes, the noises of wings make him jump. Great, another visit, just what he needed. The visitor landed in front of his castle. Friend or enemy? Gajeel could smell sulphur and burn. He immediately recognized his cousin: Natsu._

_A dragon a little less small than him with red scales and smoke coming out from his nostrils came at him. Always joyful and funny, he was known has one of the most sympatric dragons. Gajeel decided to be polite for once, he wasn't in the mood for a fight, and he just wanted to sleep, dammit! They greeted and took their human forms as going in a boudoir of the castle._

_"__I was going home but since I was near here, I thought about visiting my favourite grumpy cousin. I went to see the king of Persia with my human appearance to see what he looks like. You should have seen his face when I took my dragon form, he was screaming as a little girl!" began Natsu while spiting fire in the chimney. _

_"__Aren't you tired doing those kinds of things? You could have taken his crown; I've heard that it's covered with rubies."_

_"__Of course I took it!" Natsu pulled off the crown from one of his pockets. "I'm also extending my wealth, and speaking of wealth…" He bended "The princess of the South Empire, Lucy Hearthfilia is in my home, I met her by casualty."_

_"__Wait, are you kidding? You've got a princess at home and you're not there? She might be escaping now your idiot!"_

_"__She would never do that, I know her very well. At the beginning, she was quite cold, distant, but now that she knows me better, she's more cheerful. She keeps playing with the cat that I adopted some time ago and writing. She's not like the other princess, she dreams of adventures."_

_"__Are you crazy? You are being friendly with something that is note a dragon! What tells you that her runaway is not a trap? She'll warn her parents and they'll send the army to your home! Is that what you want? Your death? For what do you think our parents taught us the ancient legends?"_

_"__Calm down, she hates too much her parents to warn them. They wanted to marry her with a prince. Furthermore, she likes my home."_

_Gajeel didn't know what to answer. Was that dragon in front of him his cousin? He regretted to not having answered, because the noise they have been making wasn't anymore covering the respiration of the fairy._

_"__What's that? You have found a mate and you don't even tell me? Is there really a female dragon that could stand up you?" Natsu looked shocked. _

_"__It's a fairy actually. She proposed her life against her birds."_

_"__Wait wait wait, you are lecturing me for having a princess at home while you have a fairy? We're in the same problem, dude."_

_"__You are the one taking care of your princess, Lily's going to take care of my fairy for me and I will take care of the knights."_

_"__I'm sure that Lily and your fairy will quickly get along well, but even like that, your fairy is going to depress and to lose her scales"._

_"__Her feathers, dumbass. She's a bird's fairy, not a fish's fairy. I won't make friend with her and I won't see her. If she dies, she'll still be a stranger for me."_

_"__You are worth your reputation of cruel dragon. You should better be nice with her and try to know her better. You'll feel less lonely. And now, if you excuse me, I'm going home, Lucy might get worried."_

_"__That's right, go back home quickly so that she can cut your wings and chain you to the ground."_

* * *

That's all for today, see you in a week (or more because of my exams T^T) and thanks for the reviews !

**Connir** : Of course ! There's more coming !

**Anonyme **: Ehehehe, I'm glad that you are enjoying it ^/^

**D** : Thank you !

**Inez89** : Yeah, it is a bit like Beauty and Beast, but with dragons and fairies.

And next time, we'll see Pantherlily, hehehe...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there ! Sorry for being late, but here's the new chapter, so enjoy ! **

**Characters belong to Hiro Mashima but story's mine.**

* * *

Gajeel stretched before getting up. He began to walk in his castle, going to the higher tower. When he came out, on the top of the dungeon, the stars were still shining, while the sun was beginning to rise. The wind was playing with his long hair, while the smell of dew was filling his nose. Gajeel approached what seemed to be a gargoyle: a demon with the head of a panther, wings and a sharped tail. Lily yawned while stretching like a big cat.

"Sleep well?"

"Great. Your fairy's still sleeping?"

"It's still too soon for her. Got any plans for today?"

"I'll meet with others demons tonight. I probably won't be back before three days. What about you?"

"I don't really want to go outside today"

"Who would have thought that Levy would be able to muzzle and to chain up you?" asked Lily joking.

"Raaaah, just go and leave me alone!" answered Gajeel, unable to know if his cheeks were getting hotter because of the wrath or something else.

The demon giggled before spreading his wings and jumping in the sky. The dragon looked at his friend going away before getting back in the castle. He thought about Natsu who had been right for once: Lily and Levy had become friends really fast, even faster than Lily with him. Lily brought her food and chatted with her when he had spare time. Gajeel didn't want to know how if she was going well. The fact that she was still alive was enough for him. Never mind if she was depressed, it was her choice and not his business. But everything changed.

* * *

_Winter was beginning. The fairy was there since two months. As Gajeel told his cousin, she wasn't allowed to go out of her room and he never went to talk to her. Outside, the snow was covering the ground like a big white coat. Lily went to see the dragon:_

_"__We have a serious problem with your fairy"_

_"__What does she want? She missed her birds?"_

_"__You should better go and see by yourself. I told you that you are too strict with her."_

_"__If she suicided, the birds aren't in danger, her two thieves are doing her job", said Gajeel with irony, while Lily was staring at him not amused. _

_When they arrived in front of the bedroom, Lily warned the dragon:_

_"__You are not going to like this."_

_Gajeel entered. At the first glance, he could only see the exotics carpets covering the marble of the grounds, while the light coming by the windows were subdued by the curtain. The walls were covered by tapestries representing animals, showing by their beauty the talent of the people who made them. There was a little fire in the fireplace, which was covered by flowers and leaves of stone. A big sofa covered by oriental cushions seemed to invite the guests to sit down. But the most beautiful piece of furniture was the gigantesque four-poster bed. The four posts represented dragons that seemed to be watching the people sleeping in the bed. The curtains as the sheets of the bed were made of pure silk._

_The dragon didn't notice the fairy in the middle of the bed, hidden by the curtains. As he approached, he saw her pull the sheets to cover her. Wait, why would she cover her? A woman would act like that to hide her naked body, but that fairy was covered by feathers, and… At that moment, Gajeel saw that the blue and multicolour feathers were scattered over the bed, and for the first time, he could see Levy's blue hair and her skin that had the colour of a new-born. _

_"__What the…"_

_"__I think it's because of the boredom, isn't it?" asked Lily to Levy who nodded._

_"__I'm a little cold"._

_"__Wait, boredom can also make her lose her feathers? I thought it was depression." said Gajeel surprised._

_"__I don't know, but we'll have to find her some clothes."_

_"__You know how to sew, make her some warm clothes. You'll help him, so won't be bored, ordered Gajeel to Lily and Levy. I think you should make her the smallest size, but even like that, it might still be too big for her." _

_If looks could kill, Levy would have already killed the dragon. She was bored. But which bird in cage would like to sing?_

_When Gajeel came back some hours after, the demon was putting needles in the dress that Levy was wearing, to adjust it later. The fairy was looking at her reflect in the mirror. The dress was orange with subtle details. _

_ "__Does the dress look familiar to you?" asked Lily._

_"__Well, yes, but…"_

_"__That's normal; I took an old gown that I found in a chest in the attic."_

_Gajeel remembered suddenly._

_"__You did what?! Are you kidding me, that' my mother's dress!" there was a great silence in the room._

_"__I'm sorry, I'll remove it", said Levy, but Lily stopped her._

_"__Don't. You told me like some years ago that you wanted to throw your mother's dresses, said the demon to the dragon. I kept them thinking that it might use some day. They are still in a good stateNow look at her, isn't she pretty?"_

_She wasn't pretty. She was beautiful. But Gajeel preferred to die rather than telling it._

_"__Ok, ok, she can keep it. You look good"._

_The dragon had been unable to prevent himself to say that, but it was true the dress was fitting her. _

_"__Thank you!" said the little fairy while turning around, as Gajeel was exited the room._

_"__Do you think it's really okay? What if his mother comes back?" she asked to Lily._

_"__No, it's okay, she died a long time ago."_

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Sorry for this long period without updating. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter :P**

**Characters belong to Hiro Mashima but story's mine.**

* * *

Gajeel had really seen Levy during her skinny dipping in the castle's lake, when the nights were too hot, but instead of showing himself, he preferred to stay hidden to watch her swimming between water lilies and reeds. The fairy thought that the only witnesses of her night-escapade were the frogs and the moon.

The dragon and the demon had a quarrel about Levy's boredom. For Gajeel, it was impossible to let her alone, inside or outside the castle, he had others things to do than watching a little fairy: He still didn't trust her. But Lily finally managed to find a solution.

_"__Where are we?" _

_It was the first time that Levy could leave her room. She felled better since the loss of her feathers. She couldn't stop herself to look everything around her. The castle seemed so big around her._

_"__I wanted to show you something" said Gajeel while opening a heavy door._

_Levy couldn't prevent herself of opening her mouth, surprised by the room. She was surrounded by a phenomenal quantity of books. It was an entire tower that served as a library. Wooden stairs were crossing above her head, leading to an upper floor. The fairy looked at the ceiling, far away from her and thought at the beginning that the tower was opened to the sky, seeing the blue sky. Actually, the light was entering by the last floor, by a glass dome._

_"__You can come here as much as you want." Said Gajeel growling. _

_"__Really? Thank you!" Cried Levy jumped in the dragon's arms._

_"__Oi! Calm down!"_

* * *

He hated to admit it, but he would have given everything to see again her face fascinated by the books. Even the treasure that he was guarding. He had also given up the principal reason for which he had accepted Levy's pact. Any human had been warned by the presence of a fairy. His plan was collapsing, as if the little fairy was blowing a house of cards. The cards were falling one per one, leading in their fall others cards. He would have really given everything to see again Levy's eyes shine of happiness. But Gajeel hadn't given everything, he had preferred to act.

Lily was right: boredom was killing her. And Gajeel had managed to fight it as the demon and his cousin had told him: letting her entering in his life. Visiting the castle with her, eating with her, playing chess and reading together. It was the first time that he was fighting against something without his fists, that he wasn't using fear to get what he wanted, and that he was fighting for someone.

Many times, he had to take her in his arms to put her in bed when he found her sleeping the library. When spring arrived, Gajeel authorized her to go in the garden. He was incapable to say how many times he had looked at the windows to see her making flowers crowns or reading. He also made her climb on his dragon back to bring her to the ocean, which she had never seen. She spent the whole day running on the beach and laughing as the sea was leaking her feet, as to bring her in the depths. Gajeel also brought her to fly on his back; she could stroke the clouds pinkish and yellowed by the setting sun, completely drunk by the wind and happiness.

* * *

**See you next time ! Don't hesitate to reviews if I mispelled.**

**Reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

This is the final chapter, enjoy !

Characters belong to Hiro Mashima but story's mine.

* * *

The situation was complicated, very complicated. Gajeel's father had warned him, the bonds between dragons and other races will make him crazy. He hadn't been careful. Sometimes, he even asked himself if he would have let Levy died if he had known what would happen. Even his cousin's situation should have made him be more careful: Gajeel didn't get any news from his cousin since his last visit, but he could imagine what was happening. Damn her. She would make him bend at her feet, muzzle him, chain him and torture him, he would let her do. That bitch, she might be having fun manipulating him, she looked as innocent as a snake. But a snake with poison as sweet as honey.

How would he forget those moments so precious? What would he have to do to get rid of this fairy? It was impossible; he was totally intoxicated by her. She was acting like a drug, she could control him and he wanted more of her. But it was a bad idea. A pure and simple utopia. In fairy tales, dragons were always slayed and ladies ended in their knight's arms. Dragons were feared, not loved.

Could she forgive the monster keeping her? His coldness and cruelty when they first met? He wasn't worth a place in her heart. He never understands this feeling so powerful that could join two people. She must be missing her birds, they needed her and he, instead of being generous, refuses to forgive two. If he had let her go with her birds, would she have come back to see him? Probably not, she had been terrified. And who would come back to see a monster? Even if he let her go now, would she come back? Gajeel was afraid of the answer; she would go to never return. He deserved his reputation of cruel dragon that he had won with battles and wars. It was impossible for him to redeem himself. He didn't want any more to fight; he was tired to have his heart beating at the rhythm of violence and battles. He wanted it to beat for her.

The dragon was heading to the fairy's bedroom. The sunlight was beginning to enter in the long corridors, making the floating dust shine. It was another morning of spring. Gajeel entered in the bedroom silently. He approached the bed without making any noise. He could see a body lying. He opened the bed's curtains to see better Levy sleeping. How could that fairy be the object of his desire? So innocent and pure and her sleep and even like that, the dragon felt intimidated. She could have been anyone's dream but no, it had to be him. Gajeel put one lock behind her hear to see better her peaceful face. He wanted to see that face every morning. Then, he put her blanket over her body and let went out without making any noise.

He didn't hear Levy mumble his name in her sleep.

* * *

The night was back again. In the treasure room, the dragon was lying on his gold, his head resting over his tail. He was unable to sleep. Every time that he closed his eyes, a figure appeared. The door opened slowly. Gajeel pretended to sleep. He could hear Levy getting closer. He felt her warm hand on his neck and the fairy climbing his body to get into the hole between his belt and his head. The smell of salty water was powerful. She had been crying. He opened his eyes and looked at the fairy:

"Did you make a nightmare?"

She nodded.

"You want to sleep here?"

She nodded again. He wanted for her heart's rhythm and her respiration to calm down, rocking her with his own heart's beats.

"You want to talk about it?"

Silence. And then, Levy opened her mouth:

"You weren't there anymore."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end (?)

* * *

Reviews ?

Thanks for your reviews and for following me, it was really great ! Hope to see you soon in another story (?)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, it's me again ! So, here a little more of my fanfic. Thanks for your comments and for supporting me ! Enjoy !

Charaters belong to Mashima but story's mine.

* * *

She was tired. Her belly was huge and the baby hadn't stop kicking it during the night. But still, she felt happy. Her feathers had turn to grow back again, Gajeel a caring husband and the baby would be there in a few months. She listened absently at Gajeel and Natsu's conversation.

'Are you alright?' asked Lucy at her right.

Inside Lucy's belly was also growing a baby. Levy loved her, they had met when Natsu brought her during one of his visit and they had immediately become friends.

'Sure, just thinking about some little things.'

Levy felt a little weight on her shoulder. Jet and Droy were back from their fly.

* * *

_'__You're now free from your obligations; you have spent enough time here. You're free to go', told her Gajeel, very serious._

_She didn't know what to think, she was happy to finally leave and see again her birds, (after all, it was her duty), but also sad. She didn't want to leave the castle; she would miss Lily and also HIM._

_'__If I go, would you like to see me again?' she asked him, hoping an answer._

_Silence, and then,_

_'__Yes.'_

_And she did, she came back. Once, twice, and then everyday. And with the time, she installed her birds in one of the tower, so that she wouldn't have to leave anymore._

* * *

She began to stoke the soft plumage of her birds.

'Hey, Levy!' asked Natsu.

'What is it?'

'I was wondering, if Gajeel is dragon with scales...'

'Who, big new' said Gajeel with irony.

'...and you're a fairy with feathers…' continued Natsu ignoring his cousin.

'Well, asked your question Natsu!' groaned Lucy.

'How will be the skin of your baby?'

The End

* * *

**Go to bed** and **Guest**: Hope you're both happy now.

Reviews?

Special thanks to xAutumn101 for supporting me and for making me want to write a little more about this fanfic.

And also thanks to everyone who followed this story, made reviews and everything else, you guys are awesome.


End file.
